Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight
by fall into your sunlight
Summary: James has a nightmare and Logan has a rather unusual way to help him out. SLASH & SMUTT.


**Title: Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight **

**Summary: James has a nightmare and Logan has a rather unusual way to help him out. SLASH & SMUTT.**

**A/N: a little something for the Jagan lovers (: also I am highly upset about what happened at the KCAS… yeah that's all I can say about that 'incident' but whatever. Enjoy this, review it, and make me smile (:**

For as long as he could remember, Logan had been a light sleeper. Every and any little sound would wake him up numerous times throughout the night, whether it be his roommate Carlos leaving the room to go to the bathroom or a branch from a tree hitting his bedroom window. It would be a miracle if he was able to sleep through the night without waking up once. Usually when Logan woke up, he would just go back to sleep right away, but tonight… tonight was different.

Whoever had built their room in the Palm Woods was obviously not good at constructing the walls because, if Logan had to guess, they were paper thin. It's rather easy to hear James and Kendall's room from his own. Which is the reason why Logan was awoken by the sound of something smashing against one of the walls in their room. Curiously, Logan got out of bed and quietly- even though quietly wasn't necessary; Carlos slept like he was dead- left his room. When he entered Kendall and James's room, he stopped in his tracks, his heart breaking for the scene he saw before him. James was thrashing around in his bed, tears streaming down his beautiful face, and small whimpers escaping his lips. Logan immediately figured out what that smashing sound was- the headboard of his bed was banging into the wall it was leaning against because he was moving around so much. Logan snapped out of his initial shock and rushed over to James's bed. "Jamie, Jamie wake up." Logan shook him gently and James shot up in his bed moments later. Logan steadied him by his shoulders, holding onto him tightly. James let out a shuddering gasp and Logan pulled him into a hug. "Are you ok?" he asked him quietly.

James sniffled. "I- I think so." he whimpered. "Just a bad dream."

Logan wiped his sweaty bangs off to the side and then took his hand. "Come with me." confused, James stood up and followed Logan out of his room and into the living room. Logan wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and sat across from him. James hugged the blanket tightly, his eyes focused down on his lap. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

James shrugged. "I really don't remember it." he muttered. "I just remember being really, really scared."

Logan's heart went out to James right now. Nightmares sucked, especially when you couldn't remember them. And it was painfully obvious that James was really upset right now. What he really needed was a distraction from whatever was causing him so much distress. And then he got his idea. What Logan was about to do was very unorthodox and could possibly have a negative response, but still he needed to try it. Hesitantly, Logan reached over to James and started rubbing him between the legs. James's head snapped up and he stared at Logan, surprised and confused. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Even though he could sense James was nervous, Logan didn't stop palming him through his pajama pants. "It's called counter stimulation." Logan explained in a surprisingly steady voice. "I learned about it in one of my psychology books. See, when a person is in a state of distress counter stimulation distracts them from whatever's bothering them an it makes them okay again." he continued rubbing James's member, feeling the brunette boy harden beneath his touch, but stopped when James started squirming and jutting his hips in the air. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No- no." he choked out. "Just go…faster please." he blushed a deep red color and Logan chuckled.

"As you wish." he slid his hand beneath the waistband of James's pajama pants and started to massage James's hard member. James moaned out in pleasure, his head dropping back to rest on one of the couch pillows. Logan touching him combined with the blanket still wrapped around him made him break out into a sweat. But despite how much he was enjoying this, he needed _more_.

"F-faster Logie." James whined, jutting his hips into Logan's touch some more.

"Good things come to those who wait Jamie." Logan told him with a smirk, using his free hand to gently lay James back down onto the couch. James moaned and whimpered when Logan released him. His noises, however, were silenced when Logan pulled his pajama pants and underwear down to his ankles. James felt himself blushing even more at Logan staring at his half naked body.

"You're so beautiful James." Logan breathed, slowly, running his finger up James's thigh and to his painfully hard cock. He swirled his index finger around James's head, spreading the precum already gathering there, then moved his hands to James's balls, which he took into his palm, slowly rolling them. The younger boy seemed particularly sensitive with his balls because with the lightest touch, Logan had James squirming like crazy. Gasping and panting, James tried to form a coherent sentence but he was failing.

"Just relax baby." Logan said soothingly to him and then continued with slow long strokes, drawing out the pleasure for James as well for himself. The brunette boy moaned out euphorically, this toes curling under in pleasure.

And once again, he stopped all his actions, causing James to sputter out his many protests. Logan silenced him by taking all of James's erection inside of his mouth. His tongue did a complete 360 around James's tip and the brunette boy was _loving_ it. James groaned in approval, his head flinging back once again as Logan completely deep-throated him, the humidness and wetness of his mouth filling James's whole body with pleasure.

"L-Logie, I'm- I'm g-gonna-" James was gasping and panting but Logan knew what he meant, so he simply bobbed his head up and down, sucking him off with just enough force to push him over the edge. Rope after rope of the sticky fluid filled Logan's mouth and he swallowed it firmly, pulling away from James. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and watched James, who was laying with his eyes closed, his chest heaving, and his body twitching slightly. Logan pulled up his underwear and pajama bottoms and pushed him up so he could lay behind him.

"I think I'm gonna start taking an interest in psychology." James said when he came down from his high. Logan chuckled and idly ran his fingers through his hair. "So tell me," James started. "Just how long have you wanted to blow me like that?"

Logan's face reddened deeply. "Bout a year, when I first started to like you." he mumbled.

James titled his head back to look at him. "You like me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Logan teased and placed a kiss on his forehead.

James smiled widely. "I like you too Logie."

Logan's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Isn't it obvious?" James said in a mocking tone. Logan chuckled and sunk into the couch comfortingly.

"So, no more nightmares?" Logan asked, tightening his grip around James's waist.

James smiled contently. "No more nightmares."

**. . .**

**A/N: short, sweet and to the point (: hope you all liked this!**


End file.
